


Special

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though daddy was trying to rush her, Ziva took her time to choose. She wanted to enjoy that day with him and pick the best of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Especial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424613) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka). 



“Come on, Ziva. We don't have all the time in the world. I'm busy, we have to go.”

“But--”

“Pick one, any you want.”

Ziva frowned, snorted and looked up at her father. The one time he decided to take her shopping, he suddenly was in a hurry. Ziva wouldn't tell him, but she was being slow on purpose. She wanted to enjoy the moment, his presence at home and his company. Her hero was back home, although he'd soon have to leave again. But as long as he was by her side, Ziva would try to be with him for as long as possible and make him talk about his secret missions.

He could have told Ari to give him a hand, he knew much more about this topic, but he had chosen her. During breakfast, he had entered the kitchen, looked at her and said “I have to buy a few things, you're coming with me.” Ziva had had her breakfast at top speed and had put on her street clothes faster than lightning. Before dad had finished flicking through his paper, she was waiting for him with her coat and scarf on.

“It can't be any,” she argued. “This is important, daddy. You're using it for something serious, aren't you?”

Eli nodded.

“At work.”

“Then it can't be any. It must be a special one. One we both like. Why don't we choose it together?”

Eli snorted and impatiently run his fingers through his hair. Ziva smiled at him and managed to soften him enough to get him to pay attention to the huge display. There were so many. Some seemed vulgar, boring or impractical, but others were real masterpieces. She left her eyes wander round all of them until she finally took one and showed it to her father.

“This one? I like this one.”

Eli took it and evaluated it. Ziva loved to see daddy balancing it on his finger like it was a see-saw. It was the way to check the weigh was well-distributed, that he could throw it at someone any given moment and he wouldn't miss. Satisfied with Ziva's choice, he lowered his head, folded the blade and left it on the counter.

“We'll have this one.”

Ziva left the store grinning. Daddy had decided to get the exact switchblade she had picked. It was gorgeous and he'd surely find it useful at work. She put on her scarf, took his hand and thought she'd buy one like that when she was older.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” said Eli suddenly. Ziva nodded with enthusiasm.

“Very. I love it.”

Her father smiled, stopped and bent down to look her in the eyes. He pulled down her beanie and, when he removed his hand, Ziva noticed he was holding the packet with the blade. Magic. Or rather, skills, but she liked to think her dad was a wizard.

“All yours, Ziva.”

“But… Why?”

“You're a big girl now, you need something to protect yourself.”

“Thanks!”

She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. Her father soon got up and continued walking. He looked serious, but his eyes were shining as if he was still smiling. Ziva took his hand again and spent the rest of the way hopping along. Daddy had bought her her first blade. She felt like the most special girl in the world.


End file.
